Damon and Elena Motel
by kolerae
Summary: What if Bonnie and Stefan were sleeping together behind Elena's back? She takes off with Damon on a cross country advrenture, of course! Takes place a year after Season 3 finale crash, but Elena is alive. She never became a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Motel

CHAPTER 1

(In this Elena is not a vampire, but it was nearly a year after the accident)

ELENA'S P.O.V.

Dear Diary,

I had been in the car for what felt like days, but in reality it was only hours. Escaping Mystic Falls sounded like heaven right now. I was with Damon who hadn't let me drive at all since we left. Stefan was at the boarding house with Bonnie, who was his girlfriend.

My life had been turned upside down. My best friend was dating my ex-boyfriend. My other best friend was dating Klaus. (Yes the one that tried to kill me) Apparently she sees something that no one else does something...human. But I guess I can't really judge. I see the humanity in Damon, that no one else sees. No we aren't dating, at least not yet. But through it all, Damon was the one constant thing in my life.

Jeremy was the living a normal teenager's life. He worked at the Grill, he went to school, he had Matt as a best friend, and a girlfriend. Her name was Sophia. Sophia Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's vampire sister, who they thought was dead for 150 years. She's only 15 and was turned 2 years before her brothers. She also had befriended Klaus back in the 1880s. He used a witch to give her original powers. Yes, they were that close. She helped him look for Katherine in exchange for the powers. Ah, the people you meet over time.

Elena

I set my diary back in my bag on the floor of Damon's car.

"I have to pee," I said as I turned towards Damon.

"Can't you wait til the next town?"

I thought for a few seconds and responded, "No. I have to pee now."

"Fine." Damon pulled over to the next gas station in sight. "I'm going to fill up the car. Go pee and don't take to long."

I jumped out of the passenger seat and grabbed my purse. I ran into the bathroom and turned the faucet on, so it sounded like I was peeing. I couldn't help but think that I needed to get out of that car before I said something I would later regret. I washed my face and then left. I stopped inside to get some chips and drinks.

DAMON'S P.O.V.

I watched Elena walk into the gas station and then bent down to fill up the car. I didn't know what to make of this trip. I know she asked me to come with her and that she was over Stefan. Somehow, though this wasn't enough to convince me. I'd spent practically this entire trip trying to figure it out.

I jumped back into the car waiting for Elena to come out. I saw her diary on the floor. It must've fallen out when she grabbed her bag. I picked it up and skimmed the last page. We aren't dating, at least not yet. What did that mean? Did she want to be together? Was I supposed to make a move? Should I wait for her to say something? Should I stop asking myself all of these questions? Yes.

I put Elena's diary back on the floor where I found it. She came walking out with food and drinks in her arms.

"I got you a coffee," she said as she handed it to me.

"Thanks." She buckled in and then I drove off.

ELENA'S P.O.V.

We finally arrived at the motel, we were in Wilmington, North Carolina.

"Thank You."

Damon turned to look at me. "For what?"

"Taking me away from everything." All of the feelings I had built up inside were coming to the surface. I decided I needed to act on them at some point on this trip. The only problem was I wasn't sure how long the trip would last or if we would get interrupted.

Ok. Come on Elena, it's just Damon. You can do this.

"Hey Elena, I need to know what was this trip about? And why did yo..."

I kissed his soft lips for only a second and then pulled back.

"Does that answer your question?" We kissed again, then again. I'm sure you can guess what happened next.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Wait what? You and Damon did what? Where? When?" Obviously it was Caroline on the other line.

"Yes we did..that. In the motel where we're staying...last night."

"Details. Now!"

"OK, so first we just talked and I interrupted him with a kiss and then he moved me over to the bed and Klaus is listening isn't he?"

"What? No...yes."

I rolled my eyes. "Hi Klaus."

"Hello Elena."

"OK Caroline I'm gonna go. Damon's back."

"K. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Damon entered the room with 2 coffees in his hands and the sunlight hitting his face perfectly. I was just wearing his shirt. Yep, I dressed up. Damon walked over to me and handed me the coffee.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome." He leaned in and kissed me and then went over to the table. He set the coffee down on the table and took off his shirt. He threw it on the bed and went into his suitcase to change. I looked like an idiot just sitting there staring, but he was gorgeous. I couldn't help myself.


	2. Hey Guys!

Hey Guys!

I have decided to continue this story! I hope you all enjoy the rest of it! The next chapter should be up tonight!

Check out my other TVD Story, Forbidden Love. It's a Klaroline fanfiction.

THANK YOU ALL!

Xoxo Nikki!


	3. No Idea

**THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you everyone! I love being followed, favorited, and reviewed! I know this chapter is very short, but you needed a little background on Sophia. **

**I do however, need ideas. I have no idea what I want to happen. What do you guys think? It would help me get the next chapter up faster (and it would be a lot longer) if you guys helped me! **

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**

We had left the hotel only a few hours ago. It was kind of awkward between us but that's to be expected. I mean, it was only a month ago that he thought I hated him. Then we found out that Bonnie and Stefan had been sleeping together and it brought us closer together.

I had been distant from Stefan for a long time now, ever since the accident, so this was finally what ended it. I was ok with that. Yes, I had slept with Damon not long after the accident, but Stefan knew right away. He had been sleeping with Bonnie for months. It wasn't him sleeping with her that had hurt me, but her sleeping with him. She was my best friend.

"Where's your head at?" Damon asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"All over the place. I still can't believe you never told me you had a sister."

"I didn't like to talk about her. It hurt to much. She was my best friend and that was even when Stefan and I were close. She was my rock. When I lost her, it was as bad as losing my mother, if not worse. That's when my relationship with Stefan started slowly falling apart. When my mother died, Sophia kept us held together."

"So when you lost her, how'd you keep going?"

"No idea, but when you lost your parents and Jenna and everyone else, how'd you keep going?"

"No idea. Was she the same back then as she is now?"

"Pretty much. She's stronger now. Poor judge of character, which she didn't use to be. She's just as mean. She's not as protective anymore, probably because she knows we can defend ourselves now. She's even more beautiful. She's a lot like my mother actually. Looks, attitude, everything." I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say.

"She's a lot like you." I blurted out after a few seconds.

"What makes you say that?"

"Everything you just listed is pretty much you. Strong, poor judge of character, mean, attractive. But you're overly protective."

"A. I am not a poor judge of character and B, I'm not overly attractive. Oh, and C. I'm freaking gorgeous, not just attractive." I rolled my eyes. Then I turned to him again. "Oh please tell me you do not have to pee again. You just went!"

"No, I do not have to pee again. I was just curious, what makes me different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what makes me different from Katherine or Rebekah or any girl?"

"First of all, Katherine and Rebekah are psychotic bitches. You can be a bitch to the people who deserve it, but not all the time like them. You have a light about you, a happiness, that they don't have. Now please don't make me continue with the mushy crap." I laughed and turned back facing the road. Now I have to pee.


	4. I NEED HELP!

**HEY GUYS!**

**Listen, I love all of your reviews, but I need ideas as well. I'm drawing a total blank.**

**What do you want to happen? Are there any other characters you would like me to include more?**

**Please! Please! Please! Answer this, and I can continue for a while. If I don't get any ideas this story will end in the next 2 or 3 chapters.**

**So PLEASE. I love writing this story and would hate to end it, I just don't want to bore you either. Please answer the 2 questions above and it can continue!**

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**


	5. Crashed

Hey Guys!

I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, but it will be a while longer.

My computer crashed yesterday and I lost everything.

I got a few ideas in the reviews, but I would like more.

I won't say whether or not I'm using the ideas because I don't want to give anything away.

I haven't started yet because I'm on my brother's computer.

So please give me ideas because I lost at least 5 or 6 chapters. I wrote them so long ago I don't remember what they were about anymore.

If I don't get more ideas as to where you want this to go, next chapter will be the last! Sorry!

Xoxo,

Nikki


	6. The End

**Hey guys. **

**Thank you for your ideas, but I have decided to focus on my other 2 fanfics.**

**Thank you for your support! But this is the last chapter or message for this story.**

**I love you all! **

**Please check out my other fanfics!**

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**


End file.
